


Deamus Drabble #2

by Dexiha



Series: Deamus Number One [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Post-War, as a couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexiha/pseuds/Dexiha
Summary: Sequel to the first drabble





	Deamus Drabble #2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenofThyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofThyme/gifts).



After that first kiss, many more follow, though only when they are sure no one else is around.

After that first kiss, everything is different and at the same time nothing changes.

Just as before, they share beds with each other. Just as before, Dean helps Seamus calm down.

Just as before, Seamus takes care of Dean’s responsibilities (or reminding him about them) when Dean is too focused on drawing. Just as before, Dean keeps Seamus’ feet firmly on the ground when his mind wants to fly away.

Just as before, Seamus flirts easily with Dean. Just as before, Dean constantly worries about Seamus.

Just as before, they’re best friends.

But still.

Everything’s different, because they’re more than best friends now.

Everything’s different, because this is not a casual crush for either of them.

Everything’s different, because they’ve entered a serious relationship.

Everything’s different, because while everyone knows they’re best friends, no one knows they’re more.

“Hey, Shay?” Dean says one evening. They’re sitting on a couch in Gryffindor Common Room, writing their Potions essays for Slughorn. “If we, you know, if we were to tell anyone about… us. Right now. Who do you reckon it would be?”

Right as Seamus opens his mouth to answer, the portrait hole swings open and Neville strolls in. Dean sighs in disappointment as he believes that the moment is ruined and that this will stop Seamus from answering. He is proven wrong, however, when Seamus a moment later says.

“Him.” Surprised, Dean shoots up his head to look at Seamus. “I’d rather tell Nev about it first, right now. How about you?”

Dean nods to show his agreement. Then he turns toward the boy in question who has now almost passed through the room. 

“Hey, Nev!” he shouts. “Would you mind coming here for a bit?”

Neville looks a bit startled at this, but doesn’t hesitate long before walking back to them. When he has settled down on the couch opposite them, Dean nods to Seamus who begins to tell.

He explains how the two of them somehow have ended up as something more than best friends.

He explains how this is the first time for them to come out and that it’s new for them.

He explains how at first he had been dubious about being queer because even though he occasionally found other blokes attractive, he was always more drawn to girls. It was hard to just accept.

He explains how he became a hundred percent sure that he was bisexual when he fell in love with Dean.

He explains how he realised he had fallen for Dean when he thought “I love how Dean still gets so altogether fascinated by magic” during a Transfiguration class. 

Some time through Seamus speech, Dean realises that he is no longer talking to Neville, but to Dean. When he quietens down, he is looking deeply into Dean’s eyes, seemingly trying to pour all his love into Dean through his gaze. They are however, interrupted by Neville as the latter clears his throat. 

“Ah, well, I…” he starts, but has to clear his throat again before continuing. “Thank you for telling me, it’s… it’s endearing. And though this should be a huge shock, I find that it actually isn’t. Because you two fit so perfectly together. I am sure that no one will question it when you come out. But once again, thanks for telling me. It means a lot.”

With that, Neville rises from his seat and leaves the room. Dean snuggles up against Seamus, who wraps his arms around the other in a protecting embrace. 

“See?” Seamus mumbles. “That wasn’t so bad, now was it? Nothing to worry about.” When Dean shakes his head against Seamus’ neck, he continues to ask, “Who d’ya wanta next?”

Dean takes a while to ponder before answering. “I think I’d like to tell Draco. First, I trust him, and I want to show him that I do. And second, I want him to feel included in out friend circle. And not only because of Harry, so we must tell him when he’s alone. Or at least when Harry’s not around.”

“Good plan, love, we’ll do that next chance we get.”

After another half an hour of chatting in the common room, they decide to go up to their dormitory and sleep to get ready for another day.

 

A week later, they manage to catch Draco without his other half. The encounter turns rather emotional fairly quickly, but in the end they’re all better friends for it. Their bond with each other is stronger and they all know that their friendship will continue for many years to come. 

After that, they proceed to tell friend after friend, letting it all take the time they feel like they need.  
It works out well. 

Just like Neville said, everyone is more amazed than surprised about their relationship. All of their mates seem to find something to comment on about them fitting perfectly together.

Just like Neville said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you soooo much for reading this, and I really hope you liked it. Though it doesn't matter if you did or didn't I want to hear your thoughts on it either way. So please, tell me what you think in the comments. I really want to get some feedback so I can develop these two boys (and my writing and all that comes with that) further.


End file.
